Zacaius Sousuke
Zacaius Sousuke is one of the primary antagonists in Bleach: Black and White. Zacaius is the former captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves with his partner in crime, Kugaku Saito, and his wife, Asega Sousuke. His wife is his former lieutenant. Personality Anyone near him can see at first glance that he radiates of cold and shadow. Only in Asega’s hands does he turn soft. Otherwise, he is the coldblooded ruler he needs to be. Zacaius is intelligent, therefore he wastes no time in stating what needs to be done. He hates wasting time, and if you happen to do so, there’s a 50% chance you leave his company alive. History Zacaius was born a descendant of the late Sousuke Aizen. Zacaius always had eyes watching him because of his bad lineage, but he was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy to be placed as the 2nd Division captain. Soon he encountered Kugaku Saito who took the guise of Captain Romansu Chitsuroku of the 12th Division. The two then began to work together to undermine the Soul Society. Plot Powers and Abilities Monstrous Strength: '''Zacaius' strength was derived from his ancestor and was further honed during training with his wife. Zacaius' strength is enough so that he can take on lesser seated officers with his finger. '''Master Swordsmanship: Zacaius' swordsmanship is great enough so that he can take on a captain's bankai while his sword his still sealed. Shunpo Master: Zacaius' speed is matched only by few due to his training as a 2nd Division captain. 'Zanpakuto' Brynhilder, Zacaius' zanpakuto resembles a normal katana while sealed. Shikai: Its release command is, "Gravitate, Brynhilder." Once activated, his katana changes and warps into gauntlets, covering his hands completely in the sheek black metal that is brynhilder. The only zampakuto of its kind (that Zacaius knows of) that gives him the ability to manipulate and have 100% control of gravity. In its shikai state, Zacaius can control it in mass quantities, like nullifying gravity below someone’s feet giving the illusion they can fly, or intensifying it to crush every single bone in their body B'ankai:' His bankai has the same ability, only this is when the 100% control comes into play. His bankai gives him complete control over gravity itself, making him a lethal weapon. He can lift entire cities, or fine tune his control to crush your heart until it seeps blood. Relationships Asega Sousuke Zacaius loves Asega with all of his heart and would die a thousand times over than lose her. Zacaius is cold and stoic to most, but he loses it all when it comes to Asega. Asega is the only weakness that Zacaius has and anyone who messes with her would be annihilated in an instant. Kugaku Saito (Romansu Chitsuroku) Zacaius' relationship with Kugaku is strictly professional since he is not friends with the scientist. He sees the scientist as a means to gain what he wants, power. Xavier Urahara The Urahara family has always been at odds with the Sousuke family ever since the Kisuke and Aizen incident. But not only does Xavier present a family foe, but he annoys Zacaius greatly. To say they were rivals is an understatement because they are much more. Zacaius wishes to crush Xavier for just breathing. Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Villains Category:Soul Reaper Captains